


Transformers Prime X Luca "I'm alright (Save me please..)"

by Sanata101



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 09:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanata101/pseuds/Sanata101
Summary: Just a one-shot I made on Quotev, so I thought about publishing it on here so yeah XD I hope you guys like it.





	Transformers Prime X Luca "I'm alright (Save me please..)"

I sighed softly as I looked down at the ground, feeling seriously tired. Though I knew I had to stay awake since I knew that the others might get worried about how I am acting right now, and I can't let them notice how weak I look right now. 

Sighing I walked outside the school once it was over and I saw Miko, Raf, and Jack smiling at me brightly. Making me smile a tiny bit back at them and go towards them. When I did I see Jack and Raf start talking to one another, making me look down softly but I felt Miko gently tap my shoulder, making me blink and turn my head to look at her. When I did I saw that she had a worried expression on her face. "Hey Luca, are you okay?"

I blink in slight surprise but nevertheless put on one of my best fake smiles that everyone usually falls for. "Oh, I'm okay Miko, why do you ask?" She suddenly made a worried look on her face and gently held my hand, making me flinch a bit in fear at the unexpected touch. I wasn't really used to other people touching me since I used to have been bullied before I moved to Jasper Nevada. I used to have lived in Japan but then my friend Polka thought that it might be a good idea if I moved to a different place for a change, so she suggested Jasper Nevada, the moment when I moved in and went to school, I sort of started to become friends with Miko and the others. After I also had a run in with some of the cons on accident, when I did though I actually meet the autobots. I toke a liking to each of them, so I honestly am glad that I had ran into them when I had the chance to. 

"Oh, um...no reason. I was just curious since you looked a bit tired." I blinked and smiled a bit more and giggled, the smile on my face becoming even more fake yet I did my best to show that it looked real. 

"I'm okay Miko, I promise." She looked at me with more worried and opened her mouth to say something but suddenly, there was a honk, making us turn our heads to see that Bulkhead and Smokescreen were there, waiting for us. Thanking whatever god has saved me from Miko's questions I quickly hurried over to Smokescreen, who is my guardian, and go inside the front seat, sighing softly I stayed where I was and placed my seat belt on and soon, we both started driving to the base, making me sigh softly. "Hey Luca, are you doing okay? You don't look so good." 

I frozed, just when I thought that I got away from the questions. 

"Oh I-I'm alright Smokescreen. Its just been a very long for me that's all." I answered him quickly, looking out the window with a faraway look in my eyes. 

"Are you sure? You've been acting a bit strange lately....is something the matter?" I sighed softly, shaking my hand and give my friend a kind smile on my face. "I'm alright Smokescreen, I promise, how many times do I have to tell you?" I asked, giggling. 

After that, it was completely silent on the way to the base, causing me to feel a bit tense since Smokescreen was never the silent type. Once we made it to the base I got out of him and went towards the couch and sat down and looked down at the floor, biting my lower lip and closed my eyes softly as drowsiness instantly took over me but I fight myself to stay awake as I bring out my homework and started working on it, when I did I felt others staring at me, causing me to bite my lower lip and do my best to ignore them and try to make it seem like nothing was wrong. 

But that only caused the lookers to stare at me with more concern. 

* * *

_As Miko and Bulkhead stare at Luca with concerned looks, they both looked at each other and nodded their heads then looked at Smokescreen who also nodded his helm._

_It was time to place their plan in action._

_"Hey Luca?" Smokescreen calls out, making Luca blink and jump in slight surprise and quickly turn his head towards the bot, when he did he sees the mech looking at him with worry along with the other autobots, causing the male to become even more cautious than before._

_"We need to talk."_

_Inhaling deeply, Luca stares at everyone who was now looking at him with concern looks on each of their faces, taking in a deep breath the chocolate brown haired male tries to control his racing heart that was filling up with complete panic. But no matter how many times he secretly tried to it only just made it even more worse than before. To say the least, Luca was seriously scared and afraid right now. Smokescreen cautiously walked towards the male boy, stopping to look into his ruby red eyes before taking the small human into his servo and bringing him to his chassis where he could feel his spark pulse. It calmed Luca a little, but he was really shy at the proximity._

_"Why do you keep lying and avoiding us? Ever since you had meet us we've always noticed how you never try to say or speak to anyone of us at all. Not only that you also wear longer sleeved clothes when its super hot outside, why?" Smokescreen addressed him, still looking deep into his eyes, searching for some kind of reasonable explanation._

_"I-I....I-I...." Luca gulped down a lump in his throat, clenching his fits tightly, he was at a complete loss for words. What should he even say to them? They wouldn't be able to believe him right now at this point since they already could tell that something is wrong with him._

_"Miko also told me, when she saw you every morning at school, you would have puffy red eyes and wouldn't look nowhere else except the floor, and you would sometimes nearly look like you would pass out." Bulkhead said aloud, making the male starting to tremble and shake and tears began to form into his eyes. He then looked down at the floor hoping that no one would see them as his bangs hide his eyes. Fear was creeping even further into his heart, scared that they would know the truth about how he would really feel, along with finding out about a dark secret he has been keeping from them all ever since._

_"Luca, look at us..." Arcee said softly, taking a step closer towards Smokescreen. He couldn't, Luca couldn't think or talk, it would have only been muffled by his pained cries anyways._

_"Yesterday, Raf and I surfaced on what you humans called "internet" and looked for what it might be, with what we found about your situation..." Ratchet announced._

_"And all they would show us was about major depression disorder and self harm." Optimus finished the doctor's sentence. Luca's eyes widen in complete horror and fear, letting the tears fall more freely, not even trying to hide them anymore. They had discovered his most dark and precious secret....they knew. And the autobots could not deny that by Luca's sudden reaction._

_"Is that...real?" Asked Jack, looking between the chocolate colored brunette and Smokescreen._

_Silence came before the room aside from the small sobs from the male human that is in Smokescreen's servo, who was hugging himself so tightly that he looked like he was trying to squeeze the life out of himself._

_"I...I guess I can't lie anymore about this, huh?" Luca mumbled in a quiet voice, gripping his hands on his arms so tight that it started to reopen the scars he had made recently from last night after going into one of his depression modes. "...Its all true..." Luca whispers softly, though it appeared to have been heard completely as he slowly raises his head to look at everyone else in the room. Some of the autobots gasped at the news and Ratchet had his mouth wide opened, his optics wide in horror._

_"Luca, come with me." The medic ordered, taking Luca in his right servo, not letting the opportunity to the rookie to take him away. He was walking towards the med bay. Once arrived, he puts Luca down on a medical berth, soon after, he was right in front of him in human size._

_"Show me."_

_Was all he said. Luca knew he couldn't argue with him so he rolled his sleeves up to show the many scars that were littered all over his arms, petrifying the medic completely at the patterned cuts that he was seeing._

_"By the AllSpark, Luca what have you done...?"_

_Luca whimpers and looked down with a sad look in his ruby eyes which were still now dull, completely void of life that had now vanished completely. Ratchet looked at the boy with sad optics and took the young male's arm into his arm and felt the cuts, examining them._

* * *

_'He was cutting himself...? Why....why didn't he tell me about it...? He should have told me instead of keeping all of that to himself! I....I love him so much, even when he doesn't even know it, and yet....he still....' Smokescreen was completely pissed and somewhat sad of himself for not even realizing the pain his dear friend was going through, his servos clenched tightly as he looked down at the ground, a shadow hiding over his closed optics, hiding the complete rage and anger he was feeling  but the aura he had didn't, which caused the prime to notice._

_It was obviously a surprise to see that the rookie was so upset and angered by the news of what had befallen Luca, he couldn't blame him. He was also angered at himself but also more sorrowful about it all._

_He walks towards Smokescreen and gently places a hand on his shoulder, causing he rookie to blink in surprise and quickly look up at Optimus, who looked down at him with a soft and concerned expression on his face. "Smokescreen, is something troubling you?"_

_Smokescreen sighs softly, staying silent and just gave the prime a small nod, which surprised the mech further, usually he would expect the other to respond quickly but he didn't._

_Sighing, Optimus looked at the door to the med bay then back at Smokescreen before speaking again. "I know you must be conflicted about wanting answers and letting out on your own answers, so I think it would be best if you go ahead and talk to Luca....I think it might be wise to, after hearing everything that has happened..." Optimus pauses as the rookie turns his head and looks up at him. "I can tell that you care about Luca deeply, more than just as a friend." Smokescreen's optics go wide in shock and hears the prime chuckle silently._

_'Go on, I think Ratchet won't mind you barging in as long as Luca is in the med bay."_

_Nodding his head Smokescreen hurried into the Med bay, leaving the prime with a soft smile on his faceplate then sighs softly, looking ahead at the door to the med bay where Smokescreen had now disappeared to._

_"You really are lucky Luca, even though I wish that you could be able to see that just as much the rest of your family can, along with Smokescreen."_

* * *

 Suddenly, I heard Smokescreen rush into the med bay, shocking me in surprise and quickly, I looked down then felt Smokescreen gently take my hands in his own when he turned into his holoform. I kept my head down, looking down at the floor, not wanting to look at Smokescreen in the eyes. 

At this point, I don't think I can live with myself now that he and the others know the truth about my depression disorder, along with me having a self harming problem. "I...I'm sorry...." I mumbled quietly, still looking down at the floor. 

Smokescreen and Ratchet looked at each other but I then felt Smokescreen look back at me and gently helps me sit up, looking down at my now bandaged arms, sighing he gently kept my hands in his own. "Luca, can I talk to you for a minute?" I blinked, slightly afraid but nodded my head slowly as I then looked up and saw his crystal blue colored eyes, his mouth a thin line and I also saw a serious expression his face, making me even more nervous than before. 

Soon the both of us walked out of the med bay, I looked down at the floor, not wanting to look at the people who were now staring at me with worried and concerned eyes. I glanced and saw Optimus smiling reassuringly at me, nodding at me silently, making me smile just a tiny bit and nod my head back at him, giving him a silent thank you as me and Smokescreen both go inside his quarters. 

Once we reached his quarters the doors slide shut, Smokescreen had his back turned to me but then he turns around and gently pulls me into a hug, making my eyes go wide in shock and surprise. But gently, I couldn't help but hug him back as a dark blush started to appear over my face. I felt tears start to form out of the corners of my eyes, making my grip on him tighten more as I bury my face into his neck, trying to make sure I don't end up crying all over him. I heard him chuckle and gently place a hand on top of my head, running his fingers through it. 

"You know that I'm not angry at you, right?" He whispers to me in my ear, gently rubbing my back gently as his breath tickles my neck, making shivers go down my spine. I sniffled and let out a quiet sob and I slowly nodded my head. "I....I d-didn't think t-that you w-would r-really c-c-care a-about m-me a-at all...." I whispered softly, making him gently move away from me slightly so he could look at my face. He stared down at me with a serious look on his face and gently cups my face in his hands. 

His hands felt warm. 

"Luca, I care about you more than you may think that I don't...." I sniffled and started to quietly sob, making him look at me with a sad look on his face as he gently wipes away the tears out of my face, making me slowly look up at him with a sad look in my eyes. He gently smiles a little at me and held me close to his chest, nuzzling my head gently, making a dark blush appear on my face. "You hair feels so soft....' I heard him whisper to me softly, kissing the top of my head gently, making my heart skip a few beats. 

"Luca....there's s-something I n-need to tell you..." I heard him stutter, shyly looking away, appearing to be embarrassed, making me blink and tilt my head curiously as my tears slowly started to stop falling from my eyes. "W-What is it...?" I asked shyly, a bit of a dark blush appeared on my face as I looked at him. He looked back at me and smiled a little and gently placed a hand on my cheek and leaned closer to me, making my eyes widen a bit in surprise. 

"I love you Luca, so much..." He whispers against my lips then gently, I felt his lips press against my own, making my eyes go wide in shock. My face turned a thousand shades of red but slowly, I started to kiss him back gently and my eyes slowly started to close as I felt his own eyes stayed open and stare down at my face. I could feel him smile as we both kissed, but gently and slowly I felt him slowly pull away with a gentle smile on his face as I slowly opened my eyes and looked at him in surprise, but then I smiled a little and hugged him tightly and nuzzle my head into his chest, trying to hide the blush on my face but I could hear him chuckle and hug me tightly, his grip on me was tight. 

"Please....never try to leave me again....okay?" I heard him whisper to me softly, making me smile a little and I gently nodded my head and rested my head against his chest. 

"I won't Smoky....I promise..." I whispered softly, knowing that this time, I was going to make sure I keep this promise to him, no matter what it takes.


End file.
